Huey's Girl Chapter 1
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: When Huey's ex-girlfriend moves to Woodcrest he is so happy to see her,but when she flips the table and wants to go out again he is stuck.He must pick between Nicki and Jasmine his two loves.But Nicky is becoming frustrated
1. Chapter 1

**Huey's Girl**

**Note:I do not own Huey, Riley, nor anyone who is from the Boondocks. I only own Nicky Axing.**

**I couldn't remember the last time I saw ****Huey .I am Nicky 'Freeman' Axing. Me and Huey had a long history with each other. We meet when we were 6,and a civil rights rally. We were dating by 8.I still had the necklace he gave me for my 8th birthday. A gold nameplate but other than my name it said 'Nicky's girl'. We broke up when Huey moved to Woodcrest with Riley and his granddad. Yeah ,I missed him a lot. He lost my number in the move. I sent him letters, he sent me letters, visa versa. But when my daddy went to jail my mama was convinced to get me a better life so here we are in Woodcrest.**

**'Ding-Dong ' .I strode on the freeman doorstep in my cut-off denim shorts and my rolling stones t-shirt. Huey opened the door. His hair has grown, a lot. "Hello?" he said raising an eyebrow. "You don't recognize me? It's me Nicky!" I screamed. suddenly his eyes light up and he hugged me." What are you doing here?" he said moving aside to let me in." I just moved across the street, next to thugnificent.".Huey lead my to the couch." Nice crib, wow you guys living it up!" I smile. "not-" Huey couldn't finish due to Riley running down the stairs. "Nicky!!" he yelled. "Riley! Why are you screaming" I said."'Cause you here, you know your my home girl!" he laughed. "You sleeping over?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe" I said. "can I see your rooms?" I asked them. So Huey practically dragged my upstairs and into there room. There was a computer, a table, and pictures of rappers and civil rights leaders all over the walls. There was also a tack board with the word A.F.R.O. "What's that?" I asked pointing to the tack board. "Oh, That. That's My plan for my civil rights club. A.." he said. "Hmm," I said.**

"**Hey Riley ,can you get me some soda pop." I asked. "Get it yo self!" he says almost catching a hissy fit. "I see your already getting used to me. Just go I wanna talk to Huey alone.". Riley sighs and walks out the door. I sat down next to Huey who was sitting at the table. "So have you been dating anyone?" I asked as I help his hand. He pulled his hand away slowly. "Yea, I'm dating a girl named Jasmine……Sorry" he said trying not to look me in the eye. "Huey, you said you'd wait for me, you promised." I said. A lump was caught in my through. "Nicky, that was 2 years ago." Huey said. "Huey, since you left I haven't dated anyone! You know how lonely that is when your friends are double dating? Do you know how it feels to be a 3rd**** wheel?" I said walking out of his room and past Riley. "Wait" Huey yelled grabbing my wrist as I touched the doorknob. "Nicky Just hear me out, I never thought I'd see you again, I gave up. I'm so sorry." he said. "Whatever Huey, forget it." I said slamming the door behind me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huey's Girl - Chapter 2**

**Note: I do not own Huey nor anyone from the Boondocks**

**I only own Nicky Axing**

I wasn't happy. How can this random slut come and take Huey? Who the hell was she? So I decided to go around the neighborhood, to find this Jasmine chick. So I went home to change because when I got my hand on this bitch I was ready to fight. I even got mama to braid my hair so she wouldn't pull out my hair. I changed into My shortest shorts and a t-shirt.

I walked the block till I found Riley. "Eh Riley!! You know where that bitch Jasmine is?" I yelled. Huey who was standing next to Riley glared at me. "Nicky. What are you going to do ?" he stepped closer to me. "I'ma show that bitch who's she messing with, she stole you. I'd like to consider this as payback." I say I said as I pushed past him to Riley. " Jasmine lives down the block. The girl at the lemonade stand." he tells me. "Thanks Riley." I say hurrying down the block, with Huey right on my heels. I get to the lemonade stand before Huey. I couldn't even see him. So I walked up to the girl. Damn, let me tell yaw, her hair was big. "Are you Jasmine? Huey's girl-friend?" I asked. My fist balled up. "Yea, that's me! Want a lemonade," That was all I needed .I swung at her and watched as she dropped down into the grass. I stood over her. "I'm Nicky, Huey's ex-girlfriend. If you know what good for you you'd end it with him." I said. Then I was drop-kicked in the face.

"Nicky, are you out of you god damn mind!!" Huey yelled. I sat up. My nose was bleeding. I got up. "Huey, Listen. I knew you first, I was your girl friend first, I was your first kiss. And I'm not gonna give you up for this dumb-ass bitch!" I screamed. Huey glared at me. By this time Jasmine had gotten up to hide behind Huey. "I broke up with you, Nicky. Get over it. I in love with Jasmine now." I couldn't believe he said he was in love with this slut. Tears leaked out my eyes. Then in a split second my 'Huey's Girl' necklace was in his hand. Then in Jasmine's. I couldn't take it anymore. My knees buckled and gave out from under me. Soon I was on my knees on the concrete. I watched Huey walk away but Jasmine still stood in front on me. "Here," she said. She handed me my necklace. I took it and shoved it in my pocket. Jasmine sat next to me on the side walk. "I'm sorry I stole Huey, I didn't know you liked him that much. Sorry." Jasmine stood up and walked into her house.

I got up and walked home but before I walk a crossed the street I looked at the yellow Freeman house. Huey was looking at me in the window. His brow furrowed. He shook his head. So I walked a crossed the street and into my home .I ran into my room. Hopefully Huey was on AIM. So I opened my pink laptop and signed on. Just like I hoped Huey was on.

NickyTheBoss45-Hey Huey

ChangeTheWorld92-What do you want?

NickyTheBoss45-I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand hearing you say it.

ChangeTheWorld92-Say What?

NickyTheBoss45-That you love her. You never said that to me

ChangeTheWorld92-Oh

NickyTheBoss45-What does she have that I don't

ChangeTheWorld92-It's that I can teach her.

ChangeTheWorld92-You know as much, if not more than me

NickyTheBoss45-Can you think about taking me back?

ChangeTheWorld92-I don't know, since I left you've changed.

NickyTheBoss45-What do you mean

ChangeTheWorld92-You use to be so grown. But now

ChangeTheWorld92-You wear this short outfits and make-up

NickyTheBoss45-I wanted to change for you

NickyTheBoss45-So you'd think I'm …. sexy

ChangeTheWorld92-What?

NickyTheBoss45-I wanted to be sexy for you. So I'd keep you.

ChangeTheWorld92-LOL guess it didn't work

NickyTheBoss45-Ha, yea .I guess

ChangeTheWorld92-gtg granddad is callin me ya tomorrow? L

NickyTheBoss45-Idk, maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Huey's Girl-Chapter 3

Note: Nicky Axing is soul property of me but I do not own Huey nor anyone from the boondock serise by Aaron McGurder

Locker trouble!

My alarm clock rang at 6:00 am. An hour and a half before school. I hated that my mom wanted my to go to Woodcrest Junior High (6th grade). All it was a bunch of white kids bored out of there minds.

I swung my feet over the side of my bed ,letting my feet snuggle into my new pink carpet. I stood up and slowly slugged over to my closet. I picked through the clothes with my eyes narrowed. I wanted to make a good impression. No, not to my teachers, I was already smart. No, not for my peers, I didn't give a fu*k what they thought. But I wanted to impress Huey, just to show him what he's missing. Finally I picked out a zebra print halter top and some skinny jeans and black pumps. I knew momma wouldn't ever let me wear it so I had to act fast so she wouldn't see me.

So I took a shower and dressed. I gave my neck a quick sprits of cupcake perfume. I smiled. This outfit was perfect. I loved the way my hazel eyes popped out. I glanced at my clock. 7:25. If I was going to make the bus I had to get going. So I grabbed my BESTYVILLE tote purse that I used as my book bag and raced down the carpeted steps. "Nicky I-" "Not now mom, got to go!". I walked across the street to the bus stop. Huey and riley was already there. Huey with his face buried in a gray covered book and Riley who was playing his PSP. "Hey guys," I said. Huey look up then quickly look down. I saw a light blush touch his cheeks. "Whoa, Barbie! Yo' look fine!" said Riley. Riley has been calling me Barbie since her heard Nicky Minaj. I smiled. "Thanks, I try my best" I giggled. Then Jasmine walked up to us. She was wearing a pink shirt with a cat on it ,long shorts, and sneakers. She glanced at me. Then she did a double take. "How come you get to wear pumps and a halter top?!" she whined. "Because my parents don't choke my with protection like yours." I say. "Nicky, stop it" says Huey without looking up. Just then the huge Yellow bus pulls up to us. The doors open and inside was a ugly-$$ nigga. He lets Jasmine on but stops Me, Huey, & Riley. "This bus is for kids with an actual future. No GET!!" he yells in my face. Huey and Riley begin walking but I stay in place. "Okay, hold on now! Hold the f*ck on!! Did this ugly $$ nigga just tell my I don't got a future!" you said. That amused you so much. Who was he to talk. " Yea, that's what I said! Now GET!SHOO!" he says walking up the steps of the school bus but before he gets to the second step I high-kicked him where the sun don't shine. He clutched his groin and feel to his knee. He whimpers in pain. You turn back to Huey and Riley. "You guys coming?" I ask. Riley smiles "Yo, this b*tch right here, yo, she gansta!" he said running onto the bus. Huey follows him smiling devilishly.

FF to school

After that ugly nigga called 'Uncle ruckus' got up he was to scared of me to say something so he just drove, mumbling to himself.

When we got of the bus we entered Woodcrest Junior High only to get about 40 whistles from guys trying to get with me. Both Huey's and Jasmine's hand where in fist. Just then the loud speaker blared. 'good morning students, this is principle Mandorez speaking. If you have not received you schedules and locker number's please report to the gym ( room 104), the main office ( room 101), or room 304 to receive you information' thank you.' Me and Huey check the door numbers. 'Where near the gym,' Huey said. So we all followed him to room 104. There was around 20 kids there and 2 lines so we hoped on one line and waited.

Soon we got out info. "I'm locker 206, homeroom 206." Huey said looking at his paper. "I'm locker 208,homeroom 168." said Riley. Jasmine look teary eyed. "What's wrong?" asked Huey, his brow furrowed in worry. I rolled my eyes. "I'm locker 394, homeroom 244." she wept. "Huey hugged her. "Wait thou, if you ain't locker 207, who the f*ck is?" asked Riley. I glanced at my paper. I smiled "I am! Homeroom 206!!". Jasmine's face reddened. "No fair!! How come you get to have a locker next to my Huey-Bear and all the same classes and I'm on the other wing of the school" she yelled. I grind my teeth. " ain't your 'Huey Bear'. I had him first. And 2. I have all that because I'm better than you ." I smirked. I was liking this school already.


	4. Chapter 4

Huey's Girl Chapter 4

note: I don not own the boon docks

Kindness gets you nowhere

Weeks past and the early September weather slowly faded to chilly early October weather. It was a slightly warm day and I prayed that it would last. It's October 2. The day before my 13th birthday. I would soon be a teenager! I planed to have a sleep over with Huey, Riley, Jasmine, Katrina (my cousin) and Cindy ( A girl riley meet playing basket ball) .

Today, however I wore long sleeve v-neck, some jeans and some black ballet flats. "Huey, we still on for tomorrow?" I ask Huey who had his hand around Jasmine's shoulder. "Yea , we'll be there around 6:00 o'clock" said Huey as he planted a kiss on Jasmine's lips. I gagged as Riley ran behind a bush to up - chuck but not before saying "Ya two are dirty". Today Huey worn a black long-sleeve with a green button down shirt. Jasmine was wearing a red shirt with a heart on it and some pink pants. "Hmm, your style is improving" I note. Both Huey, Riley, and Jasmine stared at me " Yo ,Huey I think yo ex been smoking something." said Riley. "Your not the only one." replied Huey. "What I do?" I ask. "You complemented me" Jasmine said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm feeling generous today " I say.

But it looked like Jasmine wasn't buying it.

FF Lunch time (This scene is a little emotional)

Riley leans over to me "You heard? Cindy go suspended because she pulled b*tches weave out!!"he whispered." Tell Huey" he orders so I lean over and tell him we both laugh. I begin to feel tried. I was woke up at 5:15 because my orange cat, Snookie got into my room and began meowing for food. When I took her out she'd push open the door again.I lean my head into Huey's lap. He gives me the look. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks me. "I'm going to town on you, what do you think I'm doing. I'm tried. I got up super early" I giggle. He shrugs his shoulders and nods

Jasmine's POV

I walk into the cafeteria to see Huey and Nicky giggling. So I decide to get closer just to hear. Than my stupid mind butts in 'Jasmine that's wrong. You shouldn't eavesdrop.' I push the voice aside and get closer. I hide behind a trash can. Then Nicky stops laughing and lays down on Huey's lap. I catch a few of there words. All I hear is Nicky say "I'm going to town on you" What!!!

Nicky's POV

All of sudden Jasmine jumps from behind a garbage can. "Get off my boyfriend!" she screams. Everyone one looks at her. Nicky sits up and rubs her eye. "Jasmine, what's wrong?" Nicky ask confused. "You know what'd wrong b*tch!!" both me a Huey cringe we have never heard Jasmine curse. "Your cheating on me with Huey!" she yells "Jasmine I swear please listen!" I plead. "No you listen! Huey is mine. You just a dirty Sl*t who try to steal him" she said pushing me. Tears streamed down my face. Her words cut me like a hot knife through butter. My stomach churns, My feet feel heavy. I give in

"Okay I admit it! Yes, I want Huey back, but it's not like that! I love Huey, He's my everything! I haven't dated since he left me! My life's fallen apart! You don't know how good you got it. You have both your parents, you have a big house, a perfect boyfriend and you take it all for granted!" I yell. "You wanna know the reason my dad in jail! Because I got so depressed I joined a gang. My dad shot one of the members!" I felt my knees cave in. The room was silent as I collapse to my knees. I couldn't believe it. I promised my self I'd always be strong. And here I was standing in front of the girl I hate confessing. In an instant someone was by my side. I look at the person. "Huey," I whisper. He gives me a little smile. "Don't worry. I'm here." he murmurs. Then I hear screams. Both me and Huey watch as Riley pushes Jasmine to the floor. "Why'd you do that h*e? We where talkin about how Cindy got suspended!" Riley growled. "Jasmine's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, I - I didn't know!!" she screams coving her mouth. Then she turns to me. "Nicky I'm so sorry!!" she says. By that time Huey had helped my up was was walking me to the door." Forget about it Jasmine." he says.

OCTOBER 2 - 5:30 pm

I sighed. Everything for the party was ready. The snacks, the video games, the music. I was ready. I was dressed in a long sleeve red night gown with a silk lining. I heart pounded. I was getting worried, what is Jasmine was there. What would happen?

I push all my questions out my head as I double check everything. Mama was headed out tonight on a day with a guy named Justin. "That's a gay name" I told her earlier.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the door bell rang.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming either tonight or tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Huey's Girl - Chapter 5

Guns and roses

Note: I don't own the Boondocks

I wasn't sure about this party. Besides Jasmine coming I could tell there was trouble. Then the doorbell rang. It was Huey, Riley, Jasmine, & Cindy. Let the party begin.

I invited everyone in but pulled Huey to the side. "About Jasmine -" he started. "No forget about that, I just want you to know, if anything happens there is a gun under both my mom's and my pillow ." I said. Huey eye's grew wide. " Why would I need to know that? " he said taking a step back. "No it's not like that ,it's that where home alone and ... with my past anything can happen." I said leaving a confused Huey on the hallway.

As the party drowned on me & Jasmine stayed our separate ways as Huey alternated between us. Around 8:00 Katrina, my cousin declared it was present time. So All of us ran over to the party table. I grabbed a pink gift bag. O guessed it was from Jasmine. I stuck my hand through the wrapping paper and pulled out a pink glittery purse. Jasmine smiled "Do you like it?" she asked. I smiled "Hell Yea! " I said. And I meant it. Next Riley handed me a Gray box. I unwrapped it and inside was a car video game for my wii. "OMG!! Mario Go cart!" I really wanted that game. I hugged Riley. Next was Cindy, who gave me a purple basketball. "So I can beat you at basketball" she giggled. "You would have thought!" I exclaimed which sent all of us laughing. Then Katrina, who gave me some Skull Candy headphones. Then Huey, who's gift surprised me the most. He gave me a pink bipod shuffle! I gave him the biggest hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! " I said.

"Ah, nigga you said a 30 dollar limit, " Riley yelled. "She deserves better!" yelled Huey and soon they where fighting. They didn't fight like normal kids since Huey was a martial arts master and Riley had BB guns all over his body. "Stop! " I yelled "Or I'll get my belt and the hair relaxer!" I yelled as the both jumped to there feet.

Just then someone broke down the door. I heard gun shots that broke windows. WHY ME?!?! "Where she at? Where she at?" someone yelled. I knew that voice, it was Chris, the leader of young blood, the brother of the kid my dad shot. By that time all of us where on the floor, Huey was next to me. "Who the hell are these guys ?" he asked. I heard a hint of worry in is voice. "M - my gang , the young bloods " I told him.

"There she is! " yelled Michal, another member. Then all guns where pointed at me. My heart raced. "So you though you could run? You thought it was over, well it ain't" he said. Then something happen that changed my life ......................

I never prayed before, unlike Huey I believed there was a god but I didn't believe he cared about me. I was so wrong. So as I sat there and prayed that I'd die fast & felt a warmth shower me. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

CLIFFHANGER! Chapter 6 up today! Maybe really late since I'm watching the boondocks tonight!


	6. Chapter 6

Huey's Girl

Note: I don't own the boondocks but Nicky Axing is my idea

Last Chance

But sadly I was right. God didn't care and because of that, I, Nicky Desiree Axing, was shot in my house next to Huey Freeman.

I was shot in the stomach and blood gushed out of me. I shut my eyes tight praying I'd die fast. But as I open my eyes I was surprised. The gang was gone but my friends stayed at my side. I heard Huey shouting orders and Jasmine on the phone with 911. "It's okay Nicky, I'm here. You're not going to die." he said his voice comforted me.

"Don't leave me, Huey." I murmured. Huey squeezed my hand. I looked at him. He was crying. "Why are you crying? You said it yourself, I'll live, right? " I asked. He nodded. "Yea, it's just I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents" he cried. Just then the paramedics took me away. As they took me on the stretcher and into the truck I wiggled. " Miss please stop moving! We are trying to help you" said a man. "No! I want to see Huey!" but to shut me up they gave sleeping gas.

I woke up several hours later . It was 3:00 am. I peeped open one eye and say Huey. Huey was bent over me praying. "Hi" I said in a weak voice. He looked up. He looked as if he was crying. " Nicky!" he screamed. He Hugged me. "oww" I say and he lets me go immediately. " Where is everybody? " I asked. He frowned. "I was talking about you to much, so me and Jasmine had an fight." he said not looking at me. "They say you should be out by next week." he said changing the subject. " I'm going to be very lonely" I said. He smiled. "I'll come every day". Then something happened that I wanted to last forever

Huey leaded into me and kissed me. His lips where soft and moist, he smelled like coconut but then we heard a voice " Huey!" yelled Jasmine. Her eyes where filled with tears. But before we could say anything she ran out the door. Huey looked at me "Go, I'm okay" I said and with that he ran out the door. Then I realized. When I won, I never won.

Huey came back about 5 minuets later. He looked at me. "what happened? " I asked. He sighed " Jasmine said that she wanted me to pick who I wanted to be with." he said. "WHAT! that insane!" I said. "Yea she said that if I pick her I can't talk to you again. " he said sitting down. "You going to pick her? " I ask. I shut my eyes a prepared for his answer. "I don't know. Yea I like Jasmine and all but it's hard to chose. " he said. His answer shocked me. I smiled. "What are you smiling about? " He asked me chuckling. "Just happy I have a chance." I say as I fall asleep.

In the days to come Huey lived up to his promise and came everyday. We talked about music, politics, and more. The week seemed to fly by but the day before I got out Huey turned to me. "I want you to meet me at the hill tomorrow, Jasmine wants me to pick there. " he said. "Oh, okay. " I say. " You know who you going to pick?" "No, I've thought about it but I still can't chose." Then Huey's phone rang. "That's granddad. I got to go. " He said. "Okay, she ya "

Then I started to think. What if he doesn't chose me? I'd have no friends, no one to talk to, so much time on my hands. I didn't want that to happen. I prayed it wouldn't happen. But It wasn't my choice, it was Huey's . So I thought. And what I realized was Huey was different. He wasn't into all that sluty sh*t. He cared about girls who was happy with herself. So after I thought it through, I decided to change a little and let me shine throw. NICKY AXING.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BARBIE AXING

Note: I don't know the boondocks.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THE HUEY'S GIRL SERISE. THERE WILL BE A SEQULE TITLED 'YOUNG MONEY LOVE' WHICH SHOULD BE UP NOW. I REPEAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL .

So the next day at 3:00 I went to the hill. Huey and Jasmine where already there. "Okay, Huey before you pick and I say something? Well, I really hope you pick the right person, I would never make you do something like this and if I lose you I don't know what I'd do .Well with that said chose." I said. Huey nodded and looked over to Jasmine. "You got anything to say?" he asked her. She nodded no.

"Well, I thought about this for along time and the conclusion I came to even shocked me. I pick……Jasmine." he said. My stomach turned. "Oh, okay," I said fighting off tears. "Hey Jasmine, can I talk to Nicky for a minuet? " He asked Jasmine. "Of course" she smiled odviously smug she'd won. "Why'd you pick her. " I frowned. He sighed sitting down at the foot of the tree. "You changed to much. I wanted the old Nicky, the smart Nicky." he said looking at me. "I guess when you left the Barbie Nicky took over." I chuckled. And with that said I walked down the hill and pass Jasmine. Who said "Bye nicky" while she smirked. I ignored her.

When I got home mom hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry I let you get hurt. " she said hugging me tight. "Not now mom." I said as I walked up to my room. That night I took all my normal clothes and burnt them. Then I made a promise to myself. "I, Nicky Axing, can independent. I don't need Huey. He can keep Jasmine. I'll be me. I don't need a man! I can be by myself.". And I stuck to that promise.

HUEY AS NARRATOR: Later that year there was a school talent show. Nicky took part of it and sang. Ganstalisous attened looking for someone who can help his career and he chose Nicky. Nicky was then shipped to New York and was signed to Young Money records. We lost all connections to each other. And that was the story of Nicky Axing. Later she legally changed her name to Barbie Axing.

THANKS FOR READING! THE SEQUAL WILL BE UP TONIGHT!


End file.
